The Fall of the Last Airbender
by RandomPokes
Summary: Six years after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai, Aang returns to his friends after years of traveling. He returns, however, to find that he is about to lose something he let go of long ago. Rated T for Language and Suggestive Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender is the sole property of Nickelodeon. I own nothing….really.

_**The Fall of the Last Airbender**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I – The Flight

"Toph stop pulling on Appa's hair so hard," yelled a very irritated air bender in the front on top of the bison's head, "I'd figure that after all these years you wouldn't be afraid of flying!"

Toph turned her head to the sound of Aang's voice, "I don't hear Appa complaining so stop using me as a verbal punching bag for your foul mood." This stunned the air bender for a moment. He hadn't realized that he had been angry this whole time.

He turned around to Toph and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What was that you said? I can't hear you!"

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING RUDE TO YOU TOPH!" shouted Aang as he turned around and saw the infamous I-heard-you-the-first-time smile emanating from the earth bender. Aang turned back around and smiled.

_Some things never change._

In Toph's case it was just her straightforward personality that hadn't changed. In the past six years, the master earth bender had grown into a strikingly attractive young woman. Not the sort of ethereal beauty that you would expect of a daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the Earth Kingdom, but a fierce, untamable beauty. Aang had to admit to himself that Toph was more attractive covered in mud than wearing the richest jewels in the entire world. That was just the sort of person she was.

"Hello?!? Twinkle toes, are you there?" exclaimed Toph impatiently.

Aang shook his head and turned to see a concerned expression on her face.

He hurriedly explained, "I….I'm fine. I was just day dreaming there for a second." Aang gave a quick thanks to the gods that she couldn't see the bright red blush that stained his cheeks.

Toph shook her head while saying, "Now that I've finallycaught your attention, do want to talk about what has been bothering you?"

"No."

"It's about her isn't it?"

Aang sigh softly, "Do you always have to be right about everything Sifu Toph?" It had been awhile since he had called her by that honorific title, but it was true that she could always tell if something was bothering him. It had always been that was since they were younger.

"Of course I'm right about everything! I'm the greatest earth bender in the world after all!" exclaimed Toph as she stood on her knees to give a triumphant stance.

"Oh really?" stated the avatar with a grin.

_This will get her mind off things…_

Aang seized Appa's reigns and pulled back on them causing the flying bison to stop in mid-air.

"What just hap….AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Toph as they started to lose altitude fast. She gripped tightly onto Appa's fur, before continuing her series of curses. Just before they became pancakes, the now tickled air bender pulled on the reigns again and cried "Yip yip!"

After reaching their previous height, Aang burst into a fit of laughter, "You…you should've seen the look on your face!" It took only a moment before Toph counterstriked with a barrage of pebbles she kept in a pouch at her side.

"Take that…and that!"

Aang tried to dodge them but there were too many, "Ow my head! I wish Katara never suggested that you carry those rocks around."

The tension that was loosened earlier was now back.

"Aang, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

_He's quiet again._

Toph knew that he wouldn't talk to her about it, but he needed to talk to someone. She just wished that it could be her.

_Just like an air bender to dodge everything._

Ever since Aang picked her up from the Bei Fong estate, he had felt and sounded different to her. His voice had finally matured and the way he walked was less light-footed (she almost didn't recognize him), but it wasn't the physical changes that bothered her. For the past six years that they had known one another, Toph never felt the Aang this troubled in a long time. It's never good for anyone to suppress their feelings, but it's a thousand times worse if it is the Avatar. Eventually a person who bottles up their emotions explodes. This is what Toph feared for her former student and friend. If only he would talk to her then….

"We're here," stated Aang, interrupting the earth benders train of thought, "just below us is the Southern Water Tribe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Congratulations! You have just finished Chapter I of _The Fall of the Last Airbender_. I got the inspiration to write this story from a dream I had a couple of nights ago. I won't go into details (since a vast majority of the story revolves around it), but it was about Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender is the sole property of Nickelodeon. I now only own this French fry that is going into my mouth….mmmm….

_**The Fall of the Last Airbender**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter II – The Southern Water Tribe

"Aang! Your two days late, I was starting to worry!" shouted a man from the ground as they proceeded to land. From above, the young man looked to be in his early twenties, and his hair was grown out to just above his shoulders. He was wearing a blue tunic and trousers, which was the usual dress of a member of the Water Tribe. What caught Aang's eye though was the boomerang strapped to the young man's side.

In an instant he realized who the man was and promptly answered him with a sweetly sarcastic reply, "I'm so sorry for being late mother, but dad wanted me to pick him up while I on the way here."

At that moment, Toph hopped off the bison and kissed the barren ice beneath her feet. "It's good to be on something solid again." The earth bender would have sent a death glare to her chauffer, but realized that she couldn't see on a hunk of ice. It was water after all.

_Darn air pansy._

"Toph…..is that you?" inquired a confused Sokka.

_How does someone change that much in just a few years?_

Unfortunately for Sokka, she was still in a foul mood from the ride, "What's it to you anyway? Have a problem with the way I look now?" The sharp retort caused the warrior to flee behind the laughing air bender, who had just glided down from Appa's forehead.

"No…no! You look great! I was just caught off-guard, that's all," hurriedly answered Sokka. Instead of an onslaught of boulders (which was what he was expecting) the man heard a soft, "You really think so?"

Taking a quick glance over Aang's shoulders revealed a now quiet earth bender, who was fidgeting with her outfit with her head tilted down. Sokka breathed out a sigh of relief that the female tyrant episode was over.

_I'll never understand women._

Aang couldn't help but smile at his two friends predicament. One had a crush on the other for years, while the other is too dense to notice.

_I think he'll realize eventually…._

"Now that my life is now longer in danger, let's grab Appa and get something to eat," stated Sokka as he reached for the bison's reigns to guide him.

"Umm…Sokka wait," Toph replied quickly, "I…I can't feel so well here on the ice so do you mind?"

The warrior got the idea and smiled softly, "Here take my arm and I'll walk you there."

_She sure has changed. Years ago she would have tried to do everything on her own. It's nice to know she can rely on us once in awhile._

The Avatar stood behind and watched as his friends, arm in arm, walk towards the smoke from the nearby village. It reminded him of when he first opened his eyes, from his one-hundred year sleep, to find her holding on to him. That beautiful, soft and curious expression on her face…..

"Hello…earth to Aang!" shouted Sokka over his shoulder, "If you want a hot meal you'd better get to moving buddy."

The air bender shook off the memory and shouted back, "Coming!" and took off running towards his comrades.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sokka….is this the same village?" inquired the Avatar as group walked through the ice gates of the Water Tribe "village".

_This looks more like a small city then a town._

As Aang looked around, he couldn't help but notice the population explosion, and the small tidal wave of children chasing a poor penguin.

"Where did all these people come from? The last time I was here there wasn't near this many kids running around."

Sokka just shrugged and said," After the men returned from the war, there was a sudden baby boom."

Just then, Toph turned away to listen to sounds of the children playing, and this gave the warrior a quick opportunity to lean in and quickly whisper to the air bender, "My father's men were really happy to be home." He winked causing Aang give out a short laugh after understanding what he meant.

"Don't you two perverts remember that I have an heighten sense of hearing?" scoffed a very irritated earth bender from behind them. The two turned and started to cower again, but Toph just let out a little sigh and stated, "Can we get to that ice block you call a home now? I'm starting to freeze out here."

Aang frowned. He failed to mention to Toph that her green short sleeve outfit was a little inappropriate for the South Pole.

_I guess I was a little distracted with seeing her again._

The Avatar sighed.

The sight of a quiant North Pole styled home caused the Avatar to stop and stare for a moment. Sokka turned to note the look of confusion on the air bender's face and explained , "Do you remember Master Pakku and the others from our sister tribe that traveled south to aid our village?"

Aang nodded in understanding, "So which one of these is yours Sokka? They all look the same to me."

The warrior laughed, "Actually, you just so happened to stop in front of right one."

Toph turned to Sokka and gave him a sly grin before saying, "You can't even find your own house can you?"

"It's not like that," exclaimed the warrior, "I was just testing you that's all! Don't give me that look you two!" Aang and Toph couldn't help but laugh at their friend's futile attempt to redeem himself.

The two benders continued to snicker, as Sokka walked towards the door with Toph, "Go on inside, I need to show Aang the stables where he can take Appa to rest."

"Alright," said the earth bender as she walked through the threshold of the home.

After making sure she was inside, Sokka turned to Aang, "You knew it was cold out here, Aang, so why didn't you explain to Toph that she doesn't need to be wearing a short sleeve tunic with just thin material. She could've caught a cold from the flight down here!"

Sokka noticed as his friend began to slump down like a child being scolded to by his mother.

_He make look different but he still can't take criticism well..._

Aang's physical appearance had taken some drastic changes from his former twelve year-old self. The air bender had grown to match Sokka's height, and from the looks of it the warrior was sure that they could match up in a test of strength. Instead of the old attire that the warrior was used to seeing, he noticed that Aang wore a more monk-like robe with a necklace that had Air Nomad symbol on it. Aside from all that, he was still the same bald, arrow-headed friend he remembered from when they were younger.

"I'm sorry for not noticing," replied the downcast Avatar, "but mind has been on other things. I'm also sure she would have said something earlier if she were really uncomfortable."

Sokka placed a hand on the shoulder of his solemn friend, "Don't worry about it, Aang. I'm sure your right. Toph would've said something earlier if she were really cold. She's a tough broad after all." The Avatar looked up to reveal a small smile to show that he hadn't taken Sokka's harsh words to heart.

A short grunt from the bison set things back in motion. "Haha…we shouldn't keep Appa waiting, his hay-filled dinner awaits," said the warrior and motioned them to continue on towards the stables. Halfway there Sokka suddenly stopped and said, "Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to leave Toph alone, she did say it was harder to make her way around here. I think I'll go back and make sure she's alright." With that the warrior turned back down the direction they came from.

_This will give me a chance to discuss things with Toph._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:** Whoo I finished Chapter II! I hate these chapters that have to deal with introductions, but the good stuff is coming soon. Also thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

**Angelic092: **What happened between Aang and Katara should be partially revealed in the next two chapters or so, and no this isn't strictly a "Taang" fan fiction. It doesn't mean it isn't a possibility though


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **"Insert whitty disclaimer here," and that's why I don't own AtLA or any of the characters associated with it.

_**Fall of the Last Airbender**_

Chapter 3: Talks by a Pot of Bad-Smelling Stew

As soon as Aang was completely out of sight, Sokka ran back to his home at top speed. He knew the air bender would get back faster than a normal person, and leading him the wrong way would only spare a few extra minutes. The warrior needed as much time as possible in order to speak with Toph.

She must know more about the situation.

By the time he made it back to the quaint house, Sokka was out of breath. Apparently, Toph heard his wheezing because she called out loudly, "Get inside pansy!"

He wasted no time, and instantly walked through the door. Once inside, the warrior scanned around the large room for the young woman. She was in a chair in the far corner of the rustic room holding a napkin over her nose.

"Are you sick?" stated the warrior with a concerned expression on his face.

"No you idiot, something reeks," mumbled the agitated woman from behind the napkin," What the hell is it?"

"What? You mean the leopard-whale I had for breakfast this morning," said Sokka lifting the pot lid," yum…smells good."

"It smells like rotting meat," bluntly stated Toph.

Sokka shrugged the comment off," To each his own Toph," and continued the task of getting rid of his beloved meat-filled breakfast.

After a few moments of dumping the contents of the pot out of a nearby window, Sokka asked, "So, how is Aang taking the news?"

The earth bender sighed, "Not too well, I'm afraid. He hasn't said anything about it at all, but his actions are louder than any words."

"What has he been doing?" inquired Sokka as he grabbed a chair and sat next to Toph.

"On the way up here, Aang was mostly quiet but he snapped a few times. That's how I figure he isn't taking it well," stated Toph sadly.

Sokka glanced away from Toph's sad expression to see an old wanted poster of their former group hanging on the wall.

Those were the days…

"He'll come around," said the warrior confidently," my father trusts Katara's choice and so do I. Aang just needs time to adjust, like we all did."

Toph smiled.

Sokka still hasn't got a clue when it comes to reading people, even when it's so obvious that Aang has other reason besides trusting….

Just then, Aang blasted through the door looking angry.

"What took you so long, Aang?" asked Toph innocently. She knew exactly why he was gone so long.

The air bender turned towards Sokka and said coolly, "Someone pointed me in the wrong direction."

The warrior replied quickly," I didn't point you in the wrong direction! I know this town like the back of my hand."

Toph decided to lighten the mood with a hearty laugh," This is coming from the guy who almost walked past his own house an hour ago."

Aang laughed at the downcast Sokka. Being with his friends…no his family again, was a welcomed change from all the duties that come with being the master of a four elements. You don't get to laugh much when you're trying to rebuild a world torn by tyranny and destruction for a hundred years.

After the laughter subsided, Sokka turned to the air bender and asked, "What have you been doing these past six years? Your letters were few and far between each other."

The Avatar placed his staff against a nearby wall and said," What usually comes with being the Avatar, saving people and keeping peace between the four nations. It's a lot harder than it sounds. The negotiation talks between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation have been particularly heated. No pun intended."

Aang paused a moment before continuing," On top of all that, I'm the sole representative for the Air Nomads, so things aren't getting any easier."

He must've gone through so much these past six years. He looks so tired.

It was no wonder why the young Avatar was so exhausted; stories of his adventures before and after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai spread even to the isolated Water Village. Creating lakes in the desert, moving a small town onto a nearby plateau, teaching young earth bending orphans some new techniques, and even stopping a tornado to mention a few. Aang was certainly the most powerful bender in the world; it just looked as if he couldn't bare the weight of the world much longer.

I hope this trip will be just the break Aang deserves.

Sokka slipped back into his goofy visage and said, "Well I'm glad you and Toph showed up. My father and some other member from the tribe set sail two weeks ago for the Fire Nation."

When the warrior didn't get a reaction from his comment, he continued, "Katara would've slaughtered me with ice daggers if none of us showed up to the wedding since I was in charge of invitations."

Wedding….

Toph had a second I-wish-I-could-send-you-the-look-of-death moment. However, this time it was towards the blunt warrior. She hoped to reach the subject carefully, but that plan was scrapped within five minutes of Aang showing up.

Where is the nearest boulder?

Aang sigh inwardly. The subject couldn't be dodged forever, but he wished it didn't have to be so soon.

Why did it get so quiet all of the sudden?

Sokka was confused. He wasn't sure if it was Aang's lack of trust in Zuko, or if he was just being protective of Katara. The warrior was sure that his friend had spoken to the future leader of the Fire Nation at some point since the last battle.

Maybe old habits die hard.

"Look, Aang I understand how you feel but…," the warrior started to say. He was interrupted by the air bender sitting across the room.

"Don't worry about me Sokka. I know what you're going to say, but I'm happy for Katara…and Zuko."

He cringed on the inside. Using those two names in the same sentence left a bad taste in his mouth. He would get used to it…..he had to.

"I was just surprised, that's all."

This seemed to please the warrior because he replied, "I know what you mean, Aang. It surprised everyone. It took Katara six months to get father and me to even let him visit the South Pole."

This caused the air bender to laugh. He could imagine Sokka and his father placing a siege on the entire South Pole.

"I'm still unsure about his intentions, but my father had a talk with him a few months back that seemed to convince him of Zuko's innocence. If my father can approve of him, then I can. Eventually, the entire village and our sister tribe allowed the marriage. People are even excited about the aspect of peace between the two nations again," finished up Sokka.

Peace.

Toph remained silent while the two young men conversed. They spoke to each other comfortably as if six years had never really passed between them.

Maybe it didn't.

The earth bender stood and stated, "I'm tired. Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

Sokka cut his conversation with Aang and turned to Toph, "Hold on a moment, and I'll take you to Katara's old room."

With that Sokka ran towards the back of the house, and the two left in the family room could hear sounds of large quantities of clutter being moved.

The warrior returned and gravitated towards Toph, "It's getting late. We need to set off for the Fire Nation in the morning if we want to make it in time."

His two companions nodded in agreement, and with that Sokka led the young woman down the hall. Before taking more than two steps, Aang turned suddenly and asked, "Is it alright if I just stay in this room?"

The warrior gave a quizzical look before resigning with a curt nod, and turned to continue leading Toph through the house.

He just needs time to think. We all do.

The restless Avatar leaned on the soft-cushioned chair and sighed. He recalled the day's events through his mind.

Seeing them again brings back so many memories. The good and the bad…

By the light of a single candle and soft snores coming from a distant room, the Avatar fell into a dream-filled sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I want to **KILL for my lack of updating! I finished this chapter two weeks ago, but no matter what I tired it wouldn't load. Another reason for my delay was that my new video editing software came in and I was testing it. I always wanted to make AMV's and now I can, Yay!**

Now onto business, this story's central conflict is between Aang and Katara. I probably should've made that more pronounced, but I wanted the first chapters to be reunion chapters.

To the Anonymous Person: I am a neutral shipper as you can see by my story. This story is mostly about Aang, but I wanted to add in side parts from other characters for added effect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. If I did, Zuko wouldn't have betrayed his uncle in the second season finale.

**The Fall of the Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Dangerous Dream 

Everything felt soft. Unlike a carpet or a fur coat, it felt warm and alive. The low growling, much more like a giant purr, was calming and smooth. The high winds flowed past them.

Katara lifted her head.

_I'm flying._

The young woman arose to find herself on top of a familiar flying bison," Appa!"

Almost in tears, she grabbed onto a bit of the bison's fur and squeezed gently. The water bender received a short grunt, which seemed to say, "I missed you too."

She was so delighted to see her old friend that she barely registered the shadow of a figure on top of Appa's head.

"Katara…."

The water bender turned towards the sound of the voice.

_It couldn't be... No! It has to be! There isn't an Appa without him close by._

"Katara…," the voice called again.

"I'm right behind you!" she attempted to cry, but the words wouldn't escape her lips. She tried to scream but to no avail.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I talk?_

The water bender struggled to move, but someone was holding tightly on to her throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" whispered a sinister voice in her ear.

Katara froze.

_It can't be._

And with that thought, the sinister voice lifted the impaired girl by the throat. Katara attempted to inhale, but the shadow wouldn't allow it. Instead, the voice continued to move the frantic water bender towards Appa's edge.

Feeling her feet lose their footing on Appa's back, Katara panicked. Using one hand, she attempted to free herself from the assailants grasp and with the other search for her water pouch.

_I have no water._

Frantically using both hands to pry the fingers off her throat, the water bender continued to gasp for air.

_Aang….help me._

The shadow started to chuckle softly, "Your attempts are futile. Just give in and let death take you."

Tears streamed down Katara's face. The lack of oxygen was causing her to blackout, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing….

_Water._

Katara's eyes shot open. Lifting her right hand, she gently lifted the salty tears from her face and neck.

_It's not much but it'll have to do._

With a swift wrist movement, she froze the water into a sharp icicle. Grabbing it quickly, she pulled it behind her head and stabbed into the shadow's wrist.

The water bender felt the shadow wince in pain, but refused to let go. "It will take more than a little prick to get rid of me," hissed the voice from behind, "I think it's time to end this."

Lifting Katara directly over the edge, the assailant slipped their fingers off of her throat.

Descending into darkness Katara shouted a final, "Aang!" before closing her eyes and waiting to meet the ground below.

* * *

After waiting a minute or two before deciding that she must already be dead, she opened her eyes and met another pair staring curiously back at her. 

The water bender screamed in surprise. Momo, who had been playing with her loose hair loops, scurried onto a nearby bedpost.

_I remember falling…._

Katara glanced around the room for any sign of her attacker, but all that was there was just a curious lemur playing with the bed tassels. Absorbing in her surroundings, she realized that it must've been just a dream.

* * *

Toph could barely sleep last night. Advanced hearing had always been a gift, but sometimes it could be a curse. Last night was an example of the latter. Sokka snored much more than he did as a teenager, and Aang spent countless hours whispering Katara's name over and over. It was enough to drive the most level-headed person crazy. 

"Toph, could you come over here and help me pack?" quietly asked the crestfallen monk standing near Aapa and holding up what looked like sleeping bags. Obviously, his dreams didn't provide much rest either.

The earth bender replied solemnly, "Sure, but under one condition."

The statement caused Aang to turn towards the girl with a bewildered look on his young face.

_What exactly is she thinking?_

Toph sensed the air bender's apparent confusion, and waved her hand in front of her face, "No, it's nothing bad. It's a simple request," she continued, suddenly looking serious, "Promise me that you'll stop sulking. If you're happy for Katara then show it; otherwise, do something about it if it's bothering you so much."

Aang smiled. Toph's bluntness about everything is what he liked about her the most. Although he had changed a lot over the years, the young monk could never quite get over his allusive nature. The earth bender's little reminder put some things into perspective for him.

_I need to watch myself more. Besides, it was just a dream after all._

Last night's dream had been particularly hard for the young Avatar. He recalled riding on top of Appa in the dead of night in search of Katara but not finding her. This caused the young monk to feel anxious and uneasy.

Turning back towards the bison, Aang finally replied to his friend's ultimatum, "I am happy for her. It's just that I haven't seen her in so long. Besides, we didn't exactly part on the best terms if you remember."

_I wonder is she's buying this. _

The air bender sighed before continuing, "I just hope she can forgive me. That's all."

She seemed to accept this response because she grabbed a sleeping bag and started to roll it up.

_Thank goodness she can't sense on ice._

"I wouldn't worry about forgiveness if I were you, Aang," said Toph cheerfully.

The air bender looked back over to the young woman, "Why not?"

"She invited _you_ to the wedding. I'm pretty sure that has 'You're Forgiven' written all over it."

"I'm the Avatar; of course I'm invited to the Fire Lord's wedding."

"Stop being paranoid, sheesh!"

Before the young monk could retaliate, a young man came running up with a few beautifully decorated boxes in his hands.

Sokka walked up to the duo saying, "The villagers want me to take some last minute gifts with us. Will that be alright?"

Aang smiled and patted the flying bison's forehead gently before glancing back to the warrior, "I'm sure a few more boxes are nothing to Appa, isn't that right boy?"

The bison just grumbled softly.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Again, I'm sorry for the long delay. I was having trouble with the website again. Obviously the site doesn't like me. Also I apologize for the short chapter. The next one is loads bigger and stuffed with much more detailed, and will help explain things people are questions about. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten anyone in the story! 


End file.
